Protect
by Tazzie24
Summary: *TRIGGER WARNING* implied rape, do not read if you're sensitive to this kind of content (nothing graphic, just some light mentions but still) Glorfindel saves a young human girl from a nasty man in an inn. Basically lots of protective Glorfindel and clueless everyone else. Bit of fluff, bit of angst and lots of friendship :)
1. Chapter 1

*disclaimer* Prof. Tolkien owns all these beautiful characters, I'm just playing around with them :)  
(the girl is a figment of my own imagination though)

* * *

She hated inns. The heavy smell of alcohol hanging in the humid air, intoxicated men singing and shouting; she hated it. Apprehension stirred in her stomach as she reluctantly followed her companions, ducking through the small wooden door. At least it was warm and dry inside, a stark contrast to the raging winds and rains plaguing the outdoors. Glancing around from beneath her big black hood, she found the inn to be quite full of quite very drunk men to her discontent. She sighed softly. While she did not consider herself a beauty, she knew very well from experience that most of them would happily claim anything with a skirt on. Her discomfort did not go unnoticed by her friend trailing behind her.  
"Are you alright?"  
She glanced behind her, not entirely sure who was hiding beneath the darkness of the hood. When the rain started pouring, the Lord of Rivendell, his two sons and advisor had quickly shoved her and Estel into the middle of their small group so as to keep them warm and as sheltered as possible; elves do not get ill, after all.  
She smiled having spotted long golden locks trailing from within the hood.  
"I'm alright."  
"Are you cold?"  
An involuntary shiver racked the girl's body. She heard him sigh, tensing in surprise as two hands gripped her forearms.  
"Of course you are, you're shivering."  
She exhaled. "I'll be fine, really."  
They silenced as the group reached the bar. Jessica realised she indeed _was _shivering. Casting a worried glance at Estel, she reached up to give Glorfindel's hand (still positioned on her forearm) a gentle squeeze, then moved towards her human companion as his grip released.  
"Estel."  
The dark haired man looked towards her, smiling. "What is it, Jessie?"  
She cast a worried glance at his form, cursing how the long black cloaks hid everything.  
"Are you alright? Did the cold make you ill?"  
Estel could not hold back the laughter as it bubbled from his mouth, feeling more than seeing the hard look his father gave him. "I'm alright, quite used to travelling in such weather." He lifted his cloak, and she found him to be clad in thick animal hides.  
"Oh, I see you came prepared," she chuckled in relief.  
"That I did." Noticing her shivering, he put an arm around her shoulders. "_You_, however, clearly did not."  
She frowned. "I didn't have time to-"  
"It's alright, he knows." The low, warning tone of the Lord of Rivendell clearly spelled out the elf's displeasure towards his teasing.  
"My apologies," Estel apologised quickly.  
Lord Elrond opened his mouth to say more, but at that moment the landlord came up to them. Elladan, since he was in the lead, quickly exchanged some murmured words with the man. Jessica studied him; he was short and fat, with red cheeks and sweat trailing down his bald head. But his eyes were gentle, tired even; blue, she noted, shimmering blue like an aquamarine stone. She smiled. He was a good man, which couldn't be said about most of the other occupants of the inn. She cast another glance around, noting with unease how their arrival had stirred up attention; but then that was to be expected. A group of hooded strangers would draw attention anywhere, especially in a place like this where they stood out like gems amongst rocks. Hearing the jingle of keys, her attention was turned again to Elladan and the landlord and she watched as four sets of keys- _four?_ She frowned.  
Elladan turned to them, and the group huddled closer to speak, pulling their hoods up higher so as to see each other's faces yet still hide from unwelcome eyes.  
"I tried to ask for rooms on the same floor," Elladan quickly explained. "Alas, it seems the night has brought many a straggler seeking shelter."  
"There are only four keys," Elrond noted quietly.  
"I wouldn't mind sharing a room," Estel quickly added.  
Elrohir sighed. "Neither would I." He stretched his back gingerly. "All I want is a warm fire and a bed to stretch myself out in."  
"It is settled then," Elladan smiled. "My brothers and I will take the biggest room to share." He fiddled around with the keys in his hands, handing them out. "Our room is on the first floor, there are two rooms on the second and one on the fourth-"  
"I will take the fourth," Elrond offered. When met with the quizzical gazes of his companions he shrugged. "If the house sets afire, it is safest to be near the bottom floor to get out safely; I will rest easier knowing you're all as safe as can be."  
Elrohir snorted gently. "You just want to get away from Estel's snoring."  
"Hey, I don't snore," the human in question cried indignantly, before adding, "not that loudly."  
Glorfindel chuckled. "Peace; let us all go and rest, we still have a long way to walk tomorrow."  
The party headed for the stairs, Elladan tossing a small sack of golden coins to the landlord as they passed by. So tired were the young human girl and her companions that neither her nor them had noticed the many hungry eyes lingering on her figure. Be it the numbness of her fingers from the cold or the numbness of her mind from the fatigue, she had pulled up her hood too far, so that her rosy cheeks and dark sparkling eyes and brownish-copper hair spilling out from beneath the heavy cloak were all on display, attracting many a foolish mind weakened by ale.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins and their human brother departed from the group once they had reached the first-floor landing. Bidding their father and swords-master goodnight and hugging their young female friend, they made their way down the narrow corridor, chattering and chucking quietly with one another, earning an exasperated sigh from their father. After another short climb the second floor had been reached, and it was time for the golden-haired lord and young lady to depart.  
"Sleep well my lord," Jessica smiled at Elrond, giving his hand a brief squeeze before moving down the corridor, shortly followed by Glorfindel as Elrond continued his journey up.  
"Here we are," Glorfindel said quietly, stopping before his door with Jessica.  
She smiled at him. "I'm only three doors down."  
"Good," he grunted. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come."  
She laughed quietly. "You too. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
The young girl watched the lord disappear behind the thin wooden door before walking a few paces down and opening her own one. She was greeted by a small but comfortable room; a bed with fresh linen cloths stood by the narrow window, a dirty cloth serving as a curtain hanging over it nailed to the wall with two jagged nails that sent the frail wood around them splintering. In one corner stood a small desk with a single chair, a small fire burning in the other corner. A content sigh drifted from her lips. Perhaps it wasn't a first-class stay, but it was cosy enough. Quickly shedding her heavy cloak and shrugging out of her wet overcoat, she hung them both on the chair and dragged it to stand by the fire before she herself settled on the floor, leaning towards the flames. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips at the waves of warmth rolling from the small fire and shutting her eyes she rested her head against the poorly-carved stone fireplace. She sat there for a while, eyes shut, allowing her tense muscles to relax as warmth pooled into them, listening to the sounds around her. And there was much she could hear; the walls proved to be extremely thin – only one plank of wood, it seemed, parted her from her next-door companions, of whom one was snoring gently. She grinned, knowing that with the elves' brilliant hearing Glorfindel could probably hear her moving around her room, being only three doors down. Hell, even the twins might be able to hear her shuffling around above them somewhere.  
"I'm guessing you can hear me," she said softly, knowing in her special way that the golden-haired warrior was indeed listening. She sighed. "I hope Elrond's floor isn't as busy; I imagine he will be quite discontent to find that all his efforts to find the most peaceful place to rest would have been for naught."  
Perhaps it was her sleep addled brain, but she could have sworn she heard a snicker of laughter.

Time seemed to stop for a while as she lay there, slowly falling into sleep's soft embrace. Her reverie was interrupted, however, by a sudden loud knock which sent her jerking upright with a startled gasp. A loud silence echoed around her, before the knock came again; to her dismay, she found it coming from her door. Pulling herself up on her feet she slowly made her way towards the door, resting her hand on the small dagger hidden in her belt. The knock sounded again.  
"Who goes there?" she called, resting her hand on the handle.  
"Room service," came the quiet slurred answer. Whether it was speech impairment or the effect of alcohol, she could not tell.  
"I did not ask for room service," she answered gingerly.  
A pause, then, "fire, for the wood," then a giggle, then "little girl should not be cold in the night."  
The low, lust-filled tone of that last sentence sent shivers down her spine. She knew that tone too well.  
Her voice turned hard. "There is plenty of wood left; I am fine just as I am, thank you very much."  
Up to this point she had been quite confident that the flimsy door would keep her safe; this false affirmation quickly shattered when a powerful kick sent the door sprawling open, the girl jumping back with a startled yelp. Two glazed, sparkling black eyes, like burning coals, bore into her from the darkness. A sleazy, lust-filled grin stretched across the large, middle-aged man's face, prickly unevenly shaved beard dripping with a mixture of thick saliva and ale. One rough, large hand closed in a vice-like grip around her wrist, the other coming to dig into her waist, digging in so hard she was left gasping for air. Before either she or the man could take another step, she saw a shadow flitting behind him then suddenly the hands were off her and he fell to the floor moaning in pain. She heard the all too familiar sound of a sword being drawn, eyes widening as understanding dawned on her.  
"Glorfindel!"  
She darted forward, warning lacing her tone. The silver blade came to rest on the man's back and he froze, whimpering. Her wide soft brown eyes found his burning crystal ones, cold rage resting in his features.  
Her heavy breathing and the man's whimpering filled the silence.  
"Let him go," she said softly. The general remained motionless.  
"Let him go," she repeated. "Spilling blood here will do us no good."  
The elf studied her face. His eyes softened as pity stirred is his heart having found fear pooling in her features, chest heaving half with shock half with relief. He sheathed his blade and the man went scampering out of the room, disappearing down the corridor and crashing down the stairs, presumably out of the inn altogether.  
Jessica sighed in relief, eyes drifting shut as she slumped against the wall. She felt a soft, warm hand land on her shoulder, another one on her forearm, steadying her.  
"Are you alright?"  
The soft, worried enquiry had her eyes fluttering open. She smiled gently at him.  
"Yes. Thank you, for coming when you did. Had you not-"  
His eyes flashed with a sudden alarm. "Are you hurt?"  
"No," she sighed, simultaneously becoming aware of the throbbing in her wrist and side.  
Glorfindel sighed. "You are."  
Gently, he grabbed her hand, turning it so as to get a better look. He skirted his fingers over her side, pressing gently, noting the grimace on her face as he did so. He sighed again.  
"Your skin will bruise, but I do not think he broke any bones."  
She nodded. "I think so too."  
He looked at her again, eyes sparkling with worry. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
She knew the question wasn't referring to injuries.  
She smiled sadly at him. "I'll admit I'm quite shocked and a bit frightened, thinking about what could have happened had you not been here…" She trailed off, turning her gaze downwards.  
She felt him tense. While unwelcome touch was something condemned in all cultures, she knew that elves especially held honour and respect high above anything else, and an action so wholly violating those principals was found grossly rude and unthinkable.  
"But you were here," she quickly added, relief and joy quickly taking over her fear and sadness. She grabbed his hand. "We should both rest now, for we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."  
He grunted in agreement, features finally relaxing.  
"Would you spend the night in my room?" he asked. "I think we would both rest much easier this way."  
She chuckled. "My, my, Lord Glorfindel; such impropriety, allowing a young lady into your chambers."  
He grinned back. "Technically they are not my chambers."  
The two shared a quiet laugh.

"My lady?"  
A soft voice sounded from the doorway. Glorfindel snapped his head towards the sound, hand automatically travelling down to rest on the hilt of his sword. Jessica rolled her eyes. Warriors.  
The bald, gentle-eyed landlord stood in the poorly lit doorway, hands tangled into his dirty apron.  
"Apologies for startling ye, my Lord," he curtsied slightly to Glorfindel, before his eyes settled on Jessica. "But me boy Stanley was cleanin' the stairs when 'e said 'e heard old Wilkinson knocking at yer door; unpleasant man, Wilkinson, but could I send a man away to freeze outside in this weather? I send me boy looking after 'im if I ever 'ave to commodate 'im for the night. 'e told me the good Lord fended 'im off but," Guilt shone in his eyes. "My deepest apologies my lady, I 'ope 'e 'and't 'urt ye."  
Pity for the poor old man stirred in her heart and she treated him to a brilliant smile. She shook Glorfindel's hands off and took a few steps towards him to address him properly.  
"I am well, thank you for your care and hospitality."  
But the man shook his head. "My 'ospitality ain't that good, if ol'Wilkinson torments my guests. Please," he shuffled up to her and reaching into his apron brought out a pile of golden coins which he pressed into her hand. "I cannot repay ye for a breach of common respect with gold, but it's only fair I return what you'd paid for the lodgings if they ain't what I promised."  
She sighed softly and gently reached up to push his chin up with two fingers, for his gaze had been downcast in shame.  
"You promised me a warm room and soft bed, which is what I had gotten." She smiled, pressing the money back into his hand. "Keep your due, my friend."  
He opened his mouth to protest but one look from her silenced him.  
He smiled at her, a jolly smile that reached his eyes. "Yer too good my lady!"  
He shuffled back towards the door, turning again as he reached it.  
"If ye would like, I'll 'ave a look around for a bigger room that ye and yer friend could share for the night."  
"That won't be needed," Glorfindel said quickly, stepping forward and smiling warmly at the landlord. "We have already agreed to spend the night in my allotted chambers, they provide room enough. Thank you for your services."  
The man nodded. "Very well. A good night to ye both."  
And with that he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Jessica sighed. "Poor man."  
"Indeed," her companion agreed.  
The two shared a moment of silence, before Glorfindel grabbed her garments off the chair and led her down the hallway into his room which she found was quite similar to hers. She sat on the bed as he closed and locked the door behind them, hanging her cloak and overcoat beside his by the fire. He turned to her, crossing his arms and leaning against the fireplace.  
"You take the bed."  
She snorted. "And where will you sleep, on the floor?"  
He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted before he could say a word.  
"No, we're sharing the bed."  
She laughed at the horrified expression that crossed his face.  
"What? I've shared the bed many times with both the twins and Estel, journeying and in times of illness if you yourself recall."  
He sighed. "I do, but the bed is narrow and-"  
"It'll be easier to snuggle up to you."  
Defeat flashed across his features at her adorable smile and he relented, shrugging out of his shoes and outer coat with a sigh and sliding beneath the covers as Jessica settled down comfortably beside him. She lay on her side, head resting on his shoulder and one hand across his chest. After a few minutes the general relaxed, and he began to gently twirl the dozing girl's golden brown hair around his fingers.  
"Besides," she muttered sleepily, "no bad men can get me if we're snuggling."  
With that last statement she drifted off into her land of dreams. Glorfindel chuckled quietly, gazing fondly at the small human girl at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

A choking cough announced to Glorfindel the arousal of his nightly companion.  
He sighed softly, gazing out the window at the morning mist hanging over the fields. "I knew you'd be ill."  
He was answered with a strangled grunt, followed by more coughing. He got up with a frown and walked over to sit at the edge of the bed.  
A pair of glossy dark eyes stared at him weakly. The girl's face was pale yet red with fever, an unnatural look that slightly unsettled the golden-haired warrior.  
He grinned gently. "You look terrible."  
She snorted softly. "Thanks."  
With a heavy sigh, the teenager pushed herself up in the bed, a bout of coughing overcoming her at the change in situation.  
Glorfindel rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sure Elrond has something that will ease the coughs."  
"He better," she croaked, rubbing her chest with a grimace. "My chest is rather sore, not to mention my throat."  
He walked over to the fireplace and, grabbing a steaming cup, swiftly made it back to her bedside. He pushed the mug into her hands, gracing her quizzical gaze with a soft smile.  
"The landlord came by no more than half an hour ago. He had heard your coughing in the night and brought some warm tea with honey. It should help soothe your throat."  
She lifted the cup to her lips and took a slow sip, smiling contently as the warm, sweet-smelling liquid soothed her burning throat and relaxed her chilled, tense insides.  
"It's wonderful," she sighed.  
They sat in silence for a while, the girl sipping the tea and Glorfindel watching her, each one lost in their own thoughts. She frowned suddenly, as a thought struck her.  
"Pray tell Glorfindel, Estel has not caught a cold has he?"  
The elven lord chuckled. "Nay, he is well."  
"Good." She frowned again. "If you can hear them below us, does that mean the twins can hear us too?"  
"Yes," he answered.  
"I hope I hadn't disturbed them during the night with the coughing."  
A cheeky grin stretched across the general's face. "Nay, I'm sure Estel's snoring blocked out any other sounds."  
Jessica laughed, coughing. "Don't be mean. He doesn't even snore."  
"No?"  
"No."  
"Ah, but he doesn't know he doesn't snore, so when we tease him about it he must allow the possibility of it being true even if he suspects it isn't."  
She shook her head. "Muddling with someone's perception of reality is the meanest teasing I have ever encountered."  
"If you recall," he laughed, "you are the one who taught me that."  
She grinned, taking another sip. "I know."

Once again they lapsed into a comfortable silence as the girl finished her drink. She set it aside on the bedside table while Glorfindel grabbed a leather hair tie and sat behind her, loosely braiding her hair.  
"You're drenched through with sweat," he noted quietly. "You have quite a bad fever."  
She sighed glumly. "I know. I feel disgusting."  
"Don't," he comforted. "Once we get to Rivendell, you'll be treated to a relaxing, warm bath."  
"Hmm, I am looking forward to that."  
Another round of coughs overtook her, Glorfindel pausing in his plaiting to rub her back soothingly. "It sounds painful," he noted, finishing off the braid.  
"It is painful," she sighed.  
Tying the end of her hair with the leather, he turned her around gently to face him. She was somewhat surprised to find his crystal blue eyes glistening with worry; his voice had not betrayed any such emotion. _Eyes really are the doors to one's soul,_ she thought.  
"Will you be able to make the journey?"  
She sorted, coughing lightly. "Of course. Besides, I don't have much choice now, do I?"  
His brow still creased with concern. "How do you feel?"  
She spent a few moments thinking. "Tired, sore, cold. My chest hurts, my throat is raw and my head is throbbing a bit."  
He sighed. "We could stay here for a while longer, until you feel better. Or the twins could go ahead to Imladris and bring back some horses for us; you'll exhaust yourself walking."  
She waved off all his suggestions. "I'll be fine."  
He looked straight into her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
"Yup."  
He sighed. "Very well."

She hadn't noticed the door open at all, so the soft click of the closing door and the sudden appearance of the figure in the room had somewhat startled her.  
"You must be very ill if you hadn't noticed me walking in," the dark haired elf remarked, setting his bag on the table and casting a critical eye over the girl.  
"You should have knocked," she replied lamely.  
The elf chuckled at her remark, turning to rummage through his bag before bringing out a small sack which he took to her. Standing over her, he produced two small, fat leaves from within the sack and dropped it into her palm.  
"Chew them," he smiled. "It'll help with the chest pain."  
She did as instructed, grimacing at the disagreeable taste. "Do all of your medicines have to be so unpleasant?"  
Elrond chuckled. "Unpleasant they may be, but they do help."  
She raised her eyebrows but continued chewing.  
"She does not wish to stay," Glorfindel informed him, though he knew the noldor already knew.  
"Aye," Elrond sighed. He glanced at her pointedly. "I would however prefer it if she did."  
The girl shook her head with a grin, swallowing the leaves. "Not a chance."  
"Very well."

A soft knock sounded on the door, and having been granted permission of entry by Elrond his three sons shuffled in.  
Elrohir, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click, surveyed the girl with a pitiful look. "You poor thing."  
She snorted softly, taking another sip of tea. "Good morning to you too."  
Elladan grinned at the two older elves and human, comfortably settling himself into the chair by the desk and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I trust that you all slept well?"  
Jessica exchanged a quick meaningful glance with Glorfindel before shooting back a scowl at Elladan. "It certainly looks like you did."  
Before he could reply, another coughing fit racked her slim frame, the golden-haired elf beside her once again rubbing her back soothingly. He frowned when instead of subsiding the coughing became more violent, the girl leaning forward and rubbing at her aching chest and burning throat as she choked. Elrond quickly pulled her shoulders back, forcing her into an upright open position and murmuring soothing words into her ear as the hellish coughs finally subsided. Worn out, she slumped against him with a groan, shutting her eyes. "That was _not _pleasant. At all."  
Elrond rubbed her arm soothingly. "I know. Do not fret; it'll pass eventually."  
She felt a soft, slim hand rest gently on her forehead.  
"My, you're burning up."  
She cracked her sore eyes open to meet Aragorn's worried grey ones staring back at her.  
She grinned at him weakly. "Move away from me human. I'll infect you."  
The young man chuckled, abiding her command. "I might just follow your advice this time. It seems you've got yourself a rather nasty case of pneumonia. Congratulations."  
She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."  
Another few weak coughs tore from her throat before she sat up from Elrond's embrace. "Well then, the sooner we get home the better I think. Shall we depart?"  
"Jessica," Elrohir sighed, casting his troubled gaze over her weak form. "You cannot walk in this condition."  
She frowned, waving aside his worries. "Nah, I'll be fine."  
"I must agree with my brother," Elladan said, leaning back in his chair. He scanned the girl critically. "You're exhausted."  
His observation earned an eye roll from his human companion.  
"I'll manage."  
"Please penneth," Elrond pleaded with her kindly, "it would be wiser to wait here with Glorfindel till one of us returns for you with horses."  
Glancing at the immortal healer, the girl finally relented with a sigh. "Very well."  
A loud clap resounding around the room made her jump.  
"It is settled then," Elladan grinned, rising from his seat. He sauntered over to the bed and swooped down, planting a gentle kiss on Jessica's brow.  
"I'll return shortly with the horses," he smiled at her, before gliding out of the room closely followed by his two brothers, each of whom waved goodbye at the sick human.  
Lord Elrond dug out two more leaves from his satchel handing them to Glorfindel before rising as well.  
"Look after her," he cautioned the warrior with a smile, giving Jessica's hand a comforting squeeze before also leaving the room.  
Jessica sent a soft smile Glorfindel's way. "Don't worry, he will."


End file.
